Resurrection
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: A man accindently stumbles upon Hamunaptra causing a chain of events which brings Imhotep back and he wants his princess buts its not Anck Su Namun. (Set 5yrs after the mummy ignoring the sequel) with all the characters that we love.
1. Deja Vu

Resurrection!  
  
Disclaimer- not mine, not not mine. (I love u Mr Sommers for making The Mummy mwahh.)  
  
Summary- This is set five years after The Mummy, again ignoring The Mummy Returns. Rick and Evie are living in that gorgeous house we saw in Returns, stinking rich, Evie works at the BM (assistant curator even if there isn't one.) Jonathon is around living with them and the other characters are as we left them.  
  
From me- new story, I know I haven't finished the other but this one hit me. It's only a preview but if you like it I will continue. Please review, I love you all.  
  
The men closed in on him, he knew that this would be his last fight, he knew he had to make I count, know that his death wasn't in vain. He threw his dagger forward, right into the neck of one of the men. He prepared himself for death waited patiently for the pain to envelope him, squeezes his eyes shut tight so as too not see their grinning faces. Nothing happened, he still kept his eyes shut, knowing they were waiting for him to open his eyes so that they could look into his eyes. Still nothing happened. Gingerly he opened one eye a crack; he couldn't see the men. He opened both eyes and looked around, nothing. All he could see was sand and blood. He was confused; he didn't understand why he was still alive, why they just left. He didn't even hear them leave. Puzzled he walked around; he had no idea where he was. These men had chased him for miles through the desert. He managed to keep a good distance away until his horse stumbled and died from exhaustion. He then proceeded to run, until he was surrounded, only then did he turn back. He began to slash but knew the end was near. That's how he ended up where he was. Not knowing quite what to think, really he should be dead now, he turned in a complete circle. Nothing but sand, all he could see for miles was sand. It did not reassure him. He looked to the sky, the sun was rising. A rumble from the ground was suddenly heard. He shook fiercely. The man stumbled around trying to keep his balance. Suddenly stone structures rose from the ground. He watched in awe as they got higher and higher and eventually levelled off. The shaking stopped and there was silence again. The man stared in disbelief. A city hidden underground in the middle of the desert, it could only mean one thing, "Hamunaptra!"  
  
Rick sneaked quietly down the corridor towards his wife's study. He had been away for two weeks picking up artefacts for the British museum on Evie's request. 5 years ago he wouldn't have dreamt about doing anything as mundane as picking up books and old relics but when Evie came along his whole perception of life changed. She wasn't expecting him back until tomorrow so he was going to surprise her. As he got closer he could hear talking. Rick fingered the gun in his shoulder holster, thinking someone was else was in the house. As he got closer and the voice more distinct he could hear that it was just Evie muttering to herself. He let out a sigh of relief. The door was slightly ajar so he pushed it gently open. He savoured moments like this when he could just watch her. She was everything to him, so precious that he wanted to protect her always. She looked adorable, standing by a shelf that contained old books, her glasses perched low on her nose and her hair in a messy plait down her back. He could tell that it had originally started in a very orderly style but bits gradually creep out as the day went on. He crept up behind her and captured her in an embrace. At first she struggled but when she heard him chuckle she stopped and relax.  
  
"Oh Rick your home, your early, why didn't you tell me?" He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Because honey I wanted to surprise you. I can see it worked." He punctuated every word with a kiss on different parts of her face. They stayed together for a while before the worked interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Rick turned to go but Evie stopped him  
  
"Now dear, you've just got home. You go get washed up and I'll meet you downstairs." She kissed him on the nose and left the room. He admired her until she disappeared from view. He walked into their room and dumped his bag on the bed. He then walked into their on suite bathroom and started to wash his face. He stopped halfway to the towel when he heard Evie shout his name. She sounded upset so he ran downstairs. One look at her face told her she wasn't upset she was scared.  
  
"What is it honey?" Rick asked soothingly. Evie looked up at him terror evident on her face.  
  
"It's a telegram from Ardeth Bay, Hamunaptra has been resurrected!" 


	2. It starts

Disclaimer: not mine boo hoo.  
  
From me: Second part, sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think, I love reviews. Thanx for the  
  
ones I got for the previous part. Mwahh xx  
  
Resurrection!   
  
Rick stared at Evie. He shook his head when he realised what she wanted to do.  
  
"Oh no, this has nothing to do with us." He looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh but it does, don't you see, if it wasn't for us then Hamunaptra wouldn't have been raised in the first place."  
  
"Yeah but how do you know that this has anything to do with this. Show me the telegram." She handed over the letter.  
  
`O'Connell's I need your help. Hamunaptra had been raised. I'll be there shortly. Don't do anything. Ardeth Bay.' Rick looked up. Evie was still staring at him  
  
"See it's obvious. He wouldn't need our help unless it was something that I had done." Rick gathered her up in his arms.  
  
"Now, now shhh. Let's just wait until Ardeth gets here then we'll know. I'll go find Jonathon and you stay here and wait." He knew as soon as he said that, that Evie wouldn't like it.  
  
"How could you think that I could just sit here and do nothing." Rick turned to go.  
  
"I won't be long. Don't get into trouble." With that he walked out of the door. Evie looked after him.  
  
"Oooooh its times like this when I wonder why I married such a chauvinistic pig." She realised that she was talking to herself and shut up. Evie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. It usually calmed her down.  
  
Jonathon was sitting at a bar in a very posh club. It was one of his favourite places. The booze was nice and the women even nicer. He was just savouring the taste of an especially nice bourbon when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder tightly. Only one person ever did that.  
  
"Hey O'Connell, what brings you here." Jonathon laughed nervously as Rick sat down; he only came to these places when Jonathon had done something wrong.  
  
"We've got trouble." Jonathon could see that Rick was serious his face was grim and his lips set in a thin line. "Evie got a letter from Ardeth, it's about Hamunaptra." Jonathon choked on his drink.  
  
"What?!" Rick grabbed Jonathan's shoulder and pulled him pout of the chair.  
  
"I've left Evie at home, we need to get back there soon. He's coming to England." 


End file.
